SRMTHFG Reloaded
by MegaBuster91
Summary: In the outskirts of Shuggazoom City a teenage discovers the abandoned Super Robot where his life is forever transformed by the mysterious Power Primate... This is a reboot of SRMTHFG with certain events changed and others added
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

I Do not own SRMTHFG or any of the characters

SRMTHFG Reloaded Chapter 1: Discovery

Chiro Nellie turned up the collar of his red jacked and adjusted his fingerless gloves and turned his sapphire blue eyes towards the depressing gray sky. Although there was no rain it still served to put a damper on the mood of the citizens of Shuggazoom City. Chiro sighed heavily and placed his hands in his pockets and hurried across the zebra crossing. After an hour of walking Chiro came to a grassy field surrounded by thick trees with a few large tires buried in the ground. Chiro smiled faintly and walked until the sound of traffic faded in the distance and the teen was soon surrounded by silence with the wind slightly rustling the trees. Shun closed his eyes and relished the silence and serenity until he heard a slight crunch. He opened his eyes and stopped suddenly and turned those sapphire orbs to the ground and saw his foot on something. He stepped back and saw that he had just stepped on an old soup can. Chiro nudged it slightly with his foot and smiled suddenly before slipping the front of his shoe under it and began to juggle the can like a soccer ball. The teen smiled and kicked it forward where it shot forward and landed a few feet away from a clump of tall trees. The boy ran forward and gave the can strong kick, causing it to fly into the trees. A deep hollow clang made the teen jump a foot in the air, before he looked in the direction the can had flown in.

Chiro scratched his head in confusion. "What was that? And where'd the can go?" Chiro muttered before venturing into the trees stumbling over a few branches before he finally spotted the can and ran over. He nudged it with his foot again before giving it a kick. The can flew in the air and landed against something hard followed by a loud deep bang. Chiro ran up to the can before he noticed something gleam in the corner of his eye. He lifted his head up and was surprised to see what looked like a large metal wall his reflection shining off the smooth surface. Chiro took a closer look before he noticed a metal coil of a darker color sitting just above the "wall". Chiro craned his neck up and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, for the wall was no "wall" it was foot, which was connected to a leg which traveled up to the torso of the massive robot towering over him. Chiro walked up to it and laid his hand on the smooth surface before there was a sudden glow and a section of the foot lifted upwards revealing a doorway. Chiro stared at it for a minute or two before gathering his courage and ventured inside. Chiro suddenly found himself standing in a massive circular room with six different colored tubes sitting on the far wall. In the center of the room were six round chairs with the same coloring as the tubs, in front of the chairs was a massive screen and computer console. Chiro walked over to the tubes and tried to examine the inside of the orange tube right before he was pulled off his feet and shot through the tube at an alarming speed until it dropped him roughly on the floor of another hallway, the teen groaned in pain. "Ugh...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Chiro muttered before he got to his feet and dusted himself off before looking around. "I guess that's one way to move from place to place..." Chiro muttered before slowly making his way down the empty hall surrounded by an eiree silence. It was almost deafening to the raven haired teen until he finally came to a room similar to the room he was in before except it was smaller and there was no screen except five mulch-colored cylinders which much like the room were covered in a fine layer of darkness. The cylinders ranged from red to purple and released dim, different colored light. Chiro walked up to the console and searched for something to turn on the lights. He scanned the different dials and leavers until his eyes rested on a particularly large leaver resting in the center of the console. For some reason the teen felt drawn to it and grasped the switch in his hand not even noticing the sparks of green electricity. Chiro nodded to himself before he gave a strong pull. There was a low hum, then a sudden burst of green electricity and the room was bathed in green light as he felt a great amount of pain surge through him as he was enveloped in green electricity. He grit his teeth and looked up just in time to see the image of a massive green gorilla before the pain became to much and he released a scream of pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The light and the gorilla faded and Chiro collapsed the ground, green electricity jolting through him every minute he began to slip into unconsciousness. Chiro turned his head to the five cylinders which made slight hum and several pairs of lights shined through the dust and Chiro blacked out.

AN: Ok a few things to sort out.

1. Everything from I, Chiro to Savage Lands apart from the rising of the Dark One Worm does not happen. Meaning that Antauri does NOT become the silver monkey.

2. Several cannon episodes will not happen in this story and Chiro will gain several power upgrades and a sword.

3. Jinmay is a cyborg not a full robot

4. There will be a final battle rather than just cutting it off at a cliff hanger like the TV show

5. Johnny Sunspot and Chiro will be known as childhood friends and rivals.

One final thing to mention is that more monkeys will appear and the Super Robot will gain some upgrades


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and Introductions

SRMTHFG Reloaded Chapter 2: Awakening and Introductions

HIBERNATION SEQUENCE DEACTIVATED...

The monotone computerized female voice echoed throughout the empty room as several pairs of lights shined through the dust covered containers. Light burst forth from the tubes and the dust blew off, the light obscuring whatever it was inside. The Liquid within the first container began to drain until the purple tube was empty and a door opened and it's occupant stepped out. It was a humanoid cybernetic monkey with black fur. He had long black hair that was tied in a lose ponytail. He was around 7 feet tall, had acid green eyes and in the place of ears were two small satellite antenna. He had a well muscled chest and biceps but his forearms were completely metallic, his outfit consisted of simple gray Gi pants tied with a black sash. The end of his tail was also mechanical. He looked around surprised and confused, especially due to the fact that he had somehow been awoken from stasis. He turned around and saw that the chambers holding his companions had not been opened. Nodding to himself the cyborg monkey walked over to the computer console and with a few keystrokes deactivated the stasis chambers. The stasis liquid drained from the chambers and the red and blue tubes opened up allowing their occupants to step out as they got their bearings. The occupant of the red chamber was a red furred humanoid cybernetic monkey around 7 feet tall with wild red hair that stopped at the top of his neck. He had on a pair of black jeans. He stretched his sore muscles and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before turning his attention to the black monkey. "Ugh...How long've we been stasis?" The red monkey asked. He heard a groan next to him and looked to his left and spotted another humanoid cybernetic monkey. He was slightly less muscular than the red monkey, had wild blue hair and onyx eyes just like his red companion. He had on a pair of simple jeans and a worn labcoat that he removed from a concealed coat hanger. He stretched and looked to his black companion before moving over to the computer console where he began typing. "I will need a minute to find the exact recorded time we've been in stasis. I do hope the other two will wake up soon." Just as those words came out of his mouth there was a slight hiss and the yellow chamber.

From the chamber out stepped another one of the monkeys except female. She had golden fur and hair, and vivid pink eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back and she was wearing work out shorts and a simple tank top. She stretched her muscles before turning her attention to her companions in the room. "When did we wake up from stasis?" She asked. Before the blue monkey could answer, they heard a snore and the four turned their attention to the green chamber. It's occupant was a well built green furred monkey with short wold green hair. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt and sweat pants and was snoring loudly, his green tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth dripping drool, drawing sighs from the rest of the group. "He's still asleep?" The red monkey asked incredulously. The yellow monkey sighed and made her way over to the green chamber and shook her green companion awake. "Otto..wake up Otto." She muttered. Green monkey known as Otto groaned before letting loose a long yawn and stretched his tired muscles before his onyx eyes met the amethyst pink of his golden companion. "Oh! Morning Nova! Man what a great sleep. You got any food?" Otto asked in a deep and gruff yet eager voice. Nova giggled at her brother's eagerness but shook her head. "Actually Otto, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson and I just woke up to. So no." Nova said shrugging her shoulders. "Aw! I was hungry." Otto complained before hopping out of his chamber. "Hey. How did we even wake up anyway? I thought you said only someone outside the chambers could wake us up Gibson." Otto said getting a murmur of agreement from the others. Gibson scratched his head thoughtfully before he turned back to the computer console and called up a screen. "Well, now if I can just access the security cameras...HA! There we go!" The blue monkey yelled in triumph drawing the others over. Once everyone was together he typed something up and played back the footage. The five monkeys saw a young raven haired teen of about 15 with sapphire blue eyes. He walked around the room and examined the console before he pulled the hibernation switch. To the monkey's surprise, there was a burst of green light before the image of a massive gorilla appeared and faded into the boy before he promptly passed out.

The room was silent for a while before Sparx's shouting broke the silence. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sparx's answer was Nova smacking him in the back of the head. Sparx winced and Antuari looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong Sparx?" He asked looking at the red monkey. Sparx scratched the back of his head. "It's just...Are we really gonna drag this kid into a war? A war that he has to lead?" Sparx asked looking at the black monkey. Antauri crossed his arms in thought. "What do you mean Sparx?" Nova asked placing her hands on her hips. The red monkey scratched the back of his head. "It's just...he's kid, probably no older than 15 and Antarui you said yourself that only the one who was destined to become our leader would be able to enter the Super Robot and wake us up. And to be honest, do you guys honestly think that this kid will _want _to be involved?" He asked. Antarui closed his eyes thought. His red brother did make a valid point. It was a child that had woken them up, but still...Antauri opened his eyes and looked at Sparx. "I understand your concerns Sparx. But even though he is a child, he was the one who had awakened us and I have a feeling he is destined for great things."

Sparx looked at Antauri and was about to say something when Otto's voice called to them. "Hey guys? Is this the kid we're lookin' for?" The four monkeys converged to where Otto was waiting and were surprised when they saw him crouching next to the prone form of the same child from the security video. He was currently passed out on the floor every minute or so green electricity would jolt across his body. Gibson instantly rushed forward and placed two metallic fingers on the side of the raven haired teen's neck. After a few seconds he sighed in relief before turning his attention back to Antarui. "He has a pulse. It's weak but, I believe I can help him. We just need to get him to the med-lab." The blue monkey explained. Antauri nodded and turned to Otto. "Otto, please assist Gibson and bring our young friend to the lab. Sparx, Nova we will get the robot back online until Gibson is ready." Antauri said his deep voice resonating slightly off the walls of the small hibernation lab. The two monkey's nodded and the three left the lab while Gibson and Otto left for the med-lab. Otto set the boy down on examination table while Gibson hooked him up to a heart meter. "Thank you for the assistance Otto." The blue monkey said to his green brother. Otto flashed his signiture grin and ran off to get to work on the robot. After about an hour the four monkey's were sitting in the circular chairs in the command center discussing the recent events.

"So Antauri, what exactly did you mean when you said the kid was destined for great things?" Sparx asked looking at the black monkey. Said monkey closed his eyes and crossed his arms before responding. "I said this mainly because when I first looked at the boy...I sensed the Power Primate growing within him." He explained. There was a stunned silence for a minute before Nova spoke up. "Antauri...Is that even possible? For a human to be able to wield the Power Primate?" She asked in a soft voice. The black monkey opened his acid green eyes and looked at the yellow monkey. "He was the only one in the Super Robot besides ourselves and he was able to awaken us from stasis. Not only did I sense the Power Prime but I also believe that he may be the chosen one..." Antauri explained drawing incredulous looks from his team mates. "Ok Antauri, I understand you have a spiritual connection and stuff but this? This is pushing it! I mean c'mon!" Sparx argued looking at the black monkey. Antauri sighed heavily at his red brother's unwillingness. "Sparx I know you have your doubts but-" "But nothing! Antauri this is crazy you can't seriously expect this kid to lead us, plus the kid could get seriously hurt!" Sparx exclaimed cutting Antarui off. The black monkey sighed. "Sparx...Have a little faith..." Antauri said looking at Sparx imploringly. Sparx sighed heavily and nodded leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. Antauri knew that Sparx would eventually warm up to the child. Just as he had this thought Gibson came rushing in. "He's waking up." The blue monkey said.

Chiro groaned as his senses came back just as he opened his eyes. First he felt pain flare up through his entire body. The second thing he noticed as his vision came back were five pairs of eyes watching. "Gah!" Chiro scrambled back as far as he could on the examination table. "Gah!" The five monkeys screamed as they scrambled into the far wall. At least...that's what they looked like to Chiro. Except they had hair and were vaguely humanoid were _much _taller than him. Chiro stared at the five monkey's in total shock for a minute before he managed to form any words. "Who...where..." Chiro stuttered. The black monkey stepped forward and held his hands up. "It's alright young one, we are not going to hurt you." He said in a deep yet soft voice. Chiro just stared at him silently, while the golden monkey leaned closer to her red brother. "Think he understands what we're saying?" She whispered. The red monkey shook his head. "I doubt it. He probably sees a bunch of humanoid monkeys talking gibberish." "Did...did you just...talk?" Chiro asked staring at the black monkey This drew surprised looks from the entire group besides Chiro. The black monkey quickly regained his composure. "Forgive me for staring. Not many people can understand us. You are the first human to understand us." He explained to the shorter teen. Chiro ran a hand through his raven hair. "Who are you guys anyway?" Chiro asked the group. The black monkey stepped forward. "My name is Antauri." The red monkey stepped up next. "My name is SPRX 77, but you can call me Sparx." Next up was the yellow monkey. "I'm Nova, nice to meet ya." She said smiling. The blue monkey came next and adjusted his glasses. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but please just call me Gibson." He said in accent that sounded distinctly British. Finally the green monkey came next. "I'm Otto nice to meet ya!" He exclaimed happily. Then the one known as Antauri stepped forward. "And together we are the..."

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!" Otto exclaimed, drawing blank rooms from everyone else in the room. "What?" He asked innocently. Chiro arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Well nice to meet you guys. Uh My name's Chiro. Chiro Nellie."


End file.
